


En una tarde de verano

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez fue una simple coincidencia, pero ¿por qué no aprovecharla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encuentro

Podía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de la barra de Seigaku, pero en vez de acercarse a las canchas y animar al equipo masculino de tenis de su colegio, junto a los demás, Sakuno se sentó en una banca y suspiró.

Sabía que Tomoka no tenía la culpa, por lo que le era imposible molestarse con ella aunque lo intentara, mas luego de que su mejor amiga la había llamado para avisarle que no podría ir a ver los partidos, se sentía extrañamente desanimada. No tenía razones para estar allí.

Desde que Echizen Ryoma había abandonado Japón, dejando únicamente una promesa de regresar para derrotar a su capitán, ella sólo iba a ver los encuentros cuando su abuela se lo pedía o cuando su mejor amiga la convencía de que la acompañara las contadas veces que Horio tenía la oportunidad de jugar un partido oficial.

Sakuno dejó caer sus manos sobre la pequeña caja de almuerzo que reposaba en su regazo y giró su cabeza en dirección a las canchas.

"Tal vez debería ir a animar a Katsuo y a Kachiro" pensó. Era la primera vez que ambos jugaban en el torneo nacional y seguramente estaban nerviosos, mas la perspectiva de caminar hasta las canchas con el fuerte sol de agosto sobre su cabeza la hizo descartar la idea.

Ellos, al igual que los demás jugadores de Seigaku, estarían bien, se dijo a sí misma, intentando convencerse. No por nada habían conseguido llegar al torneo nacional, a pesar de que todos los regulares que habían llevado a Seishun Gakuen hasta la final de las nacionales dos años atrás ya no estaban.

Tal vez era una excusa para no sentirse obligada a ver los partidos, pero Sakuno realmente creía en sus compañeros y en toda la experiencia que estos habían ganado durante los años que habían observado de cerca a los mejores jugadores de tenis del país.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor al recordar eso, Sakuno se paró lentamente. No tenía nada planeado, por lo que, aunque no era su forma favorita de pasar la tarde, quizás regresaría a casa y se dedicaría a terminar dos ensayos pendientes o al menos estudiaría un poco.

—¡Onee-chan! —Ignorando el súbito grito, convencida de que se trataba de algún joven llamando a su hermana, Sakuno comenzó a caminar sin ninguna prisa, pensando en llamar luego a Tomoka y preguntarle cómo le había ido con su tutor o si había hablado con Horio sobre los partidos de ese día.

—¡Onee-chan! —ante la insistencia se detuvo por un segundo. ¿Y si se trataba de un niño perdido? No era que la voz fuese particularmente infantil, pero nunca se sabía. Antes de que pudiese girar para buscar a quien llamaba, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Sobresaltada, dio media vuelta y observó al joven pelirrojo junto a ella, sin poder encontrar su voz para decir algo.

—Onee-chan —repitió el muchacho, esta vez en un tono más bajo—, ¿sabes de un lugar cerca donde vendan takoyaki o ramen? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

—¿To-Tooyama-kun? —preguntó débilmente en lugar de contestar, a pesar de que estaba segura de que la persona que tenía frente a ella era Tooyama Kintarou. Ciertamente no había visto al jugador de Shitenhouji en mucho tiempo; aun así, su salvaje melena rojiza, su gran sonrisa y casi estrafalaria forma de hablar y de vestir resaltaban demasiado como para no reconocerlo.

El muchacho frente a ella se inclinó hacia adelante y Sakuno, aunque se quedó completamente quieta, no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda.

—¡Ah! —La repentina exclamación del otro la hizo dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás, sorprendida—. ¡Te recuerdo! —afirmó Kintarou como si no hubiese notado su sobresalto—. Eres la niña que prepara deliciosas Omusubi que estaba con Koshimae.

—Ryuuzaki Sakuno —asintió, ya recuperada de la sorpresa, con una pequeña y amable sonrisa. Decir que no le alegraba que éste recordase cómo se habían conocido dos años atrás sería una mentira.

—Sakuno-chan —dijo Kintarou asintiendo para sí mismo, como si estuviese memorizando el nombre.

Ella casi esperaba que después de eso se formase un silencio incomodo, pero en vez de eso el pelirrojo se puso en cuclillas y con un dedo tocó la caja de almuerzo que continuaba entre sus manos.

—¿Ya almorzaste? —preguntó con tono lastimero, al tiempo que agrandaba sus ojos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

Sakuno tuvo que tapar su boca con su mano izquierda por un momento para no reír ante la actitud del otro; hacerlo sería de mala educación y seguramente lo ofendería.

—Si quieres... —Ella no pudo terminar su ofrecimiento ya que Kintarou se levantó de un salto y mientras celebraba, casi la arrastró de regreso a la banca.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —dijo Kintarou, quien sorpresivamente se sentó de medio lado, esperando a Sakuno, en vez de tomar y abrir la caja de inmediato.

* * *

La situación era extraña e inesperada, pero en vez de detenerse a pensar en ello, Sakuno dejó el bentou en el espacio entre ambos, lo abrió tan rápido como pudo y le entregó los palillos a su extraño acompañante, aceptando en silencio, agradecida, los comentarios de Kintarou sobre lo sabroso que se veía todo.

—¡Itadakimasu! —anunció el pelirrojo, alegre, mas antes de comenzar a comer se detuvo y miró a Sakuno por un segundo, pensativo—. No has almorzado —afirmó señalando el bentou que continuaba intacto en el espacio entre ellos y le devolvió los palitos sin decir más con una expresión completamente seria.

—Es... Es sólo es suficiente para una persona —protestó Sakuno de manera automática, ofreciéndole de nuevo los palillos.

—Mmm... —Kintarou colocó su mano derecha en su barbilla, como si estuviese analizando la situación de una manera seriamente cómica. Sakuno no sabía qué esperar, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Kintarou saltó, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la banca, mirándola de frente, y con su mano derecha tomó una de las croquetas de pescado, la cual llevó a su boca de inmediato.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamó una vez terminó de masticar—. Era de esperarse de la comida de Sakuno-chan. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojase ante el espontáneo comentario, pero se las arregló para sonreír con gratitud.

Acostumbrada como estaba a tener animada (y a veces ruidosa) compañía durante el almuerzo, no pasó mucho para que Sakuno se atreviese a murmurar un «Itadakimasu» y empezase a comer con mucha más calma que el jugador de Shitenhouji.

—No... —comenzó Sakuno poco después, insegura a pesar de que estaba cediendo a su curiosidad—, ¿no deberías estar viendo los partidos? —preguntó al fin en voz baja, mientras tomaba con sus palitos un pedazo de pescado. Tal vez no debería preguntar algo así, pero algo le decía que al pelirrojo no le molestaría.

—Nah. —Kintarou cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza—. Osamu-chan me dejó de nuevo en sencillos uno y nadie va a perder —aseguró con una confianza tal que Sakuno no pudo sino admirarlo; pese a ello, lo único que salió de sus labios fue un acallado «Oh».

El silencio, sólo interrumpido por las ocasionales exclamaciones de Kintarou sobre la comida, hizo que Sakuno considerase con aprensión que, después de todo, había sido una mala idea inquirir sobre los juegos de Shitenhouji.

Aun así, sin saber qué decir para cambiar la situación, ella continuó comiendo lentamente hasta que fue sorprendida por la voz de Kintarou.

—Na, Sakuno-chan, ¿vas a ir a animarme cuando juegue? —la pregunta, dicha por el sonriente pelirrojo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo, la tomó desprevenida; a pesar de ello, se obligó a asentir con su cabeza de inmediato.

—Sí —dijo tímidamente para reafirmar su gesto—, mientras no sea contra Seigaku —añadió sin pensarlo. Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, Sakuno se sonrojó una vez más, avergonzada, y bajó su cabeza. No dudaba que eso se sobreentendía, siendo ella una estudiante de Seishun Gakuen, por lo que decirlo era simplemente rudo.

La risa de Kintarou interrumpió sus temerosas reflexiones, haciendo que volviese a alzar su rostro, ligeramente confundida. ¿Él no estaba ofendido?

—No hay problema, no hay problema. —Esas palabras, dichas por un todavía animado Kintarou, se encargaron de confirmar esto, haciendo que sonriese con alivio—. Pero es una lástima que no esté Koshimae. ¡Realmente quiero volver a jugar contra él!

—Ryoma-kun volverá pronto. —Ella no estaba segura de esto, aun cuando quería creer que así sería.

Al no obtener respuesta miró al jugador de Shitenhouji, quien parecía sorprendido. Nerviosa ante eso, Sakuno intentó añadir que no sabía si realmente sería así, pero Kintarou habló antes que ella.

—Si crees eso, Sakuno-chan, así será. —Ella sólo parpadeó, mas luego sonrió con sinceridad, agradecida de la confianza que Kintarou estaba poniendo en sus palabras.

La conversación continuó entre bocados y en cuanto esta fue interrumpió brevemente por un "Gochisousama" de parte de Kintarou, Sakuno lamentó que la comida se hubiese acabado.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Sakuno repitió las palabras y con ayuda del pelirrojo la caja de almuerzo totalmente vacía pronto estuvo cerrada y de regreso a su regazo.

—Realmente estaba delicioso. _Thank you_.

—No fue nada. —Sakuno se las arregló para no demostrar la tristeza ante la idea de despedirse y se levantó.

En respuesta, Kintarou le dedicó una sonrisa mientras desenredaba sus piernas, parándose lentamente, para nueva sorpresa de Sakuno. Ella casi esperaba que el enérgico pelirrojo se levantase de un salto, sin darle la más mínima importancia al hecho de que acababa de almorzar.

—Seguro Osamu-chan ya debe estar preguntándose donde estoy... —dijo Kintarou, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a las canchas. Sakuno sabía bien que lo próximo que diría sería "Adiós" y aunque bien podía acompañarlo, para aplazar la despedida unos minutos, decidió no hacerlo.

—Tooyama-kun... —dijo, pero el pelirrojo la interrumpió al tiempo que se detuvo a mitad del camino y giró en sus talones para verla.

—Estaré en Tokyo cuatro días más. —Sakuno asintió ante el comentario, sin entender qué quería decir el jugador de Shitenhouji—. Veámonos de nuevo.

"Veámonos de nuevo" repitió Sakuno en su mente, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir con un poco más de fuerza sin razón aparente. Nuevamente, esta vez sonriendo, ella asintió con su cabeza, para después mover su mano en despedida, gesto que fue imitado por Kintarou de forma mucho más enérgica.

Sintiéndose con sus ánimos renovados, Ryuuzaki Sakuno se encaminó a su hogar, sonriendo mientras deseaba que el día en que se volverían a encontrar llegase pronto.


	2. Sorpresa

Para tratarse de la casa de la familia Osakada todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, pensó Sakuno, quien se encontraba parada frente a una ventana abierta, en la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Si cerraba los ojos incluso podía imaginar, gracias a la ocasional ráfaga de viento, que se encontraba en un parque al aire libre, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras varios niños pequeños jugaban cerca sin molestarla, a pesar de que le insistían a su hermana mayor que jugase con ellos casi que a gritos...

—¡Dije que no! —La voz de Tomoka la sacó de su ensoñación. 

Sakuno giró su cabeza en su dirección y abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo Tomoka cerraba la puerta tras ella con una velocidad que, sin duda alguna, había adquirido gracias a la costumbre.

—Esos niños —se quejó Tomoka al tiempo que dejaba una bandeja sobre su escritorio—. ¿Cuándo van a entender que no puedo estar todo el día cuidándolos?

—Ellos simplemente te quieren —aseguró Sakuno con una sonrisa, alejándose al fin de la ventana.

—Querrán matarme —bufó Tomoka, y sin más le alcanzó unos de los platos que había llevado consigo, el cual contenía dos pedazos de sandia.

Agradeciendo en voz baja, Sakuno tomó el plato y se sentó en la cama de Tomoka, siendo imitada momentos después por su amiga.

—Son sólo niños —insistió Sakuno a pesar de que normalmente no defendía tanto a los hermanos de Tomoka. Ella, al fin de cuentas, también había sido victima de la energía ilimitada que los pequeños parecían tener.

—Estás de muy buen humor —señaló Tomoka en lugar de seguir con el tema de sus hermanos. Sakuno, quien acababa de darle un pequeño mordisco a la fruta, le dedicó una mirada confusa; ella estaba como siempre—. ¿Pasó algo bueno? —preguntó Tomoka, ignorando la expresión de Sakuno.

—No realmente.

—Eso sonó sospechoso. —Tomoka entrecerró sus ojos y se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga fijamente, causando que Sakuno comenzase a sentirse incómoda.

Conocía a Tomoka lo suficiente como para saber lo persistente que podía ser cuando su curiosidad despertaba, especialmente si se trataba de algo referente a alguno sus ídolos o de su mejor amiga, y ese era el puesto que Sakuno ocupaba.

—En serio no ha pasado nada... —murmuró con esperanzas de que eso bastase para frenar a Tomoka, cosa que no sucedió.

—¿Ryoma-sama escribió? —preguntó Tomoka, dejando a un lado su plato. Sakuno negó con su cabeza, por lo que Tomoka siguió tratando de averiguar adivinando—. ¿Alguien se te declaró? ¿Ganaste algo? ¿Te dieron un regalo? —Tomoka se detuvo a tomar aire y pensar. Sakuno sabía que debía aprovechar esa pausa para interrumpirla, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, Tomoka continuó—: ¿Pasó algo ayer, en los partidos? —Sakuno parpadeó.

—¡Eso es! ¡Ayer! —exclamó Tomoka—. ¿Qué pasó ayer, Sakuno?

A Sakuno le tomó varios segundos recordar el día anterior y a duras penas pudo contenerse de gritar un «¡Eh!» al comprender. Era un misterio cómo su amiga sabía, a pesar de que no le había dicho nada, mas conciente de que ahora que tenía pruebas de que sí había sucedido algo, Tomoka no la dejaría hasta saber todo, decidió contarle de su encuentro con Kintarou.

—¿Ves? —dijo Sakuno al terminar su relato, en un intento por restarle importancia al asunto—. No es nada especial... —Pero Tomoka ignoró su comentario.

—Debí haberme escapado e ido —murmuró Tomoka para sí misma antes de volver a poner su atención en Sakuno—. Ese "Tooyama" suena como alguien interesante, pero no tengo idea de quién es —diciendo esto, ella estiró sus brazos y dejó caer su espalda sobre la cama.

—Esto... ¿recuerdas los videos de Shitenhouji? —trató Sakuno, recordando vagamente que Tomoka le había pedido las grabaciones de todos los juegos de Seigaku a los que no había podido asistir.

—¿Los partidos de hace dos años que no pude ir a ver?

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas al oponente de Ryoma-kun? —El silencio que llenó repentinamente la habitación fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Sakuno no sabía si sentirse aliviada o no de esto. Si su amiga no lo recordaba, no tardaría en llenarla de preguntas y si lo hacía...

—¡Ah! —exclamó Tomoka de repente, sentándose de nuevo en un impulso, tomando por sorpresa a Sakuno con ello—. El niño mono.

—¿Mono? —preguntó, sin entender de qué hablaba.

—Sí, ya sé quien es —dijo con impaciencia Tomoka—. ¿Y? —Sakuno sentía que, de alguna forma, habían cambiado de tema y ella no se había dado cuenta de cuándo había sucedido tal cosa. Como si hubiese notado la confusión de su amiga, Tomoka inquirió usando el mismo tono impaciente que usaba con sus hermanos menores—: ¿Cuándo se van a volver a ver?

—No lo sé... —susurró Sakuno tras de varios segundos, sintiéndose avergonzada y sorprendida por partes iguales. Antes de que Tomoka le preguntase al respecto, no había caído en cuenta de que, a pesar de la promesa, no habían definido nada.

—Entonces —tanteó Tomoka con un tono de voz más suave—, ¿sabes en qué hotel se está quedando? —Apartando su mirada, Sakuno negó con su cabeza—. Tienes... ¿su número de celular? —Esta vez Sakuno ni siquiera intentó contestar.

Sus ocasionales despistes eran cosa de todos los días, mas estar conciente de ello no la ayudaba a evitarlos. Sakuno bajó su cabeza, esperando un regaño de parte su mejor amiga por su descuido; pero este nunca llegó.

—No te preocupes, Sakuno —fue lo que dijo Tomoka luego de un rato, consiguiendo que Sakuno alzase su rostro nuevamente—. ¡Te ayudaré a encontrarlo!

Esas no eran las palabras que Sakuno esperaba, por lo que el asombro le impidió reaccionar de inmediato y en silencio vio como su amiga se levantó, aparentemente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sakuno estaba agradecida de que Tomoka se preocupase por ella, mas no quería darle más problemas de los usuales; al fin de cuentas, estaba segura de que Tomoka no dudaría en llamar a todos los hoteles de Tokio si era necesario.

—To-Tomo-chan... —consiguió decir, rogando que sus palabras consiguiesen atraer la atención de Tomoka. Al ver que así fue, continuó—: Sólo tengo que averiguar cuándo es el próximo partido de Shitenhouji.

—Es cierto, pero... —Tomoka no parecía muy convencida, por lo que Sakuno añadió:

—Esta noche le preguntaré a mi abuela.

Esto pareció funcionar, ya que Tomoka se sentó de nuevo, suspirando. Aun así Sakuno conocía a su amiga lo suficiente como para saber que tarde o temprano volvería a insistir, por lo que en un intento por cambiar de tema le preguntó por Horio.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Sakuno se despidió de Tomoka, no sin antes prometerle que lo primero que haría al llegar a casa sería averiguar sobre los próximos partidos.

Eso había conseguido que Tomoka se tranquilizara e incluso que ella misma se alentase después del decepcionante descubrimiento de que, a pesar del regocijo que le había causado la idea de volver a ver a Kintarou, no había hecho nada para realmente encontrarse con él de nuevo.

Al menos en esta ocasión el error no era tan grande, se consoló a sí misma. Esta vez podía corregirlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y esforzarse, como siempre, para no repetirlo.

Con esto en mente, Sakuno llegó a su hogar y en cuanto entró se dio cuenta, debido a las luces prendidas, de que se abuela ya se encontraba allí.

—Estoy en casa —anunció, cerrando la puerta tras ella con una mano al tiempo que guardaba nuevamente sus llaves.

—Oh, Sakuno. Llegas tarde —saludó Sumire desde alguna parte del primer piso—. Tu visita ha estado esperándote.

—¿Visita? —expresó Sakuno con confusión. Distraídamente notó que junto a los zapatos tenis de su abuela había un par más, confirmando las palabras de la profesora de Seigaku.

No tuvo tiempo para preguntar de quién se trataba, ya que mientras se ponía sus pantuflas, una despeinada cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la puerta de la sala.

—¡Tooyama-kun! —exclamó.


	3. Intentos

De haberse detenido para imaginar algo en el camino a casa, a Sakuno nunca le habría pasado por su cabeza la idea de pasar la velada en compañía de su abuela y Kintarou, por lo que en el momento en que vio la cabeza pelirroja asomarse por la puerta tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y no pudo protestar cuando se vio a sí misma siendo arrastrada a la sala, sin apenas tiempo para hacer o decir algo.

—Abuela... —comenzó Sakuno, observando confundida a su abuela y a Kintarou por intervalos, cuando el jugador de Shitenhouji la soltó, pero el pelirrojo habló antes de que ella pudiese preguntar algo.

—Parece que no te alegras de verme, Sakuno-chan —comentó, mirando a Sakuno con tristeza.

—¡No! No, no es eso —intentó corregir Sakuno de inmediato, lo cual consiguió que Kintarou sonriese nuevamente y Sumire soltase una carcajada, como si entendiese mejor que nadie la situación.

—Se acercó a preguntarme por Echizen —dijo Sumire una vez dejó de reír, poniendo su mano izquierda en la cabeza del pelirrojo, despeinándolo aun más—, pero cuando Horio me avisó que ya estaban listos para irse, se olvidó de Echizen y dijo «¿¡Eres familiar de Sakuno-chan!?»—. Sakuno asintió con su cabeza, siguiendo la historia con atención—. Y de alguna forma terminó aquí.

Sakuno no entendía cómo una pregunta así había hecho que Kintarou terminase en su casa, mas prefirió no pedir explicaciones extra y asintió con su cabeza.

El cómo la visita también se transformó en una invitación a comer también era un misterio, pero mientras Kintarou sacaba los platos con extraño cuidado y comentaba sobre la amabilidad de la gente de Tokio, lo único que Sakuno pudo hacer fue sonreír y ayudar a su abuela a servir la comida.

* * *

Con excepción de las pocas veces que Tomoka iba a visitarla o cuando sus padres regresaban a Tokio por unos días, pocas veces se escuchaba una conversación tan animada durante la cena en la casa de los Ryuuzaki.

Tenis fue el tema principal, aunque la comida fue mencionada por Kintarou más de una vez y también las notas de ambos, cosa de la que Kintarou no quiso hablar mucho.

La charla solo cesó en el momento en que Sumire se levantó de la mesa llevando consigo los platos, insistiendo que los jóvenes ya la habían ayudado bastante, y el repentino silencio sorprendió a Sakuno.

Aun así, este no duró mucho, pues recordando la conversación con su mejor amiga unas horas atrás y no queriendo permitir que el silencio se tornase incómodo y llenase la sala, Sakuno alzó su voz.

—T-Tooyama-kun... —dijo, cerrando los ojos mientras reunía todo su valor—. Puedes... ¿¡Puedes darme tu número de celular!?— Sakuno se encogió de vergüenza ante el sonido de su propia voz; su intención no había sido hablar en un tono tan alto.

—Lo siento, Sakuno-chan. —Esa no era la respuesta que Sakuno esperaba y por un segundo una sensación de derrota la abrumó, al menos hasta que el jugador de Shitenhouji continuó—: Kenya me regaló uno en mi último cumpleaños. —Sakuno abrió los ojos de nuevo, esta vez sintiéndose confundida. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la disculpa? Kintarou continuó sin notarlo—. Pero... de alguna forma... —Kintarou alzó su mano derecha y comenzó a abrirla y cerrarla, como si eso explicase todo. 

Sakuno parpadeó, todavía perdida en el giro que la plática había dado.

—...Se rompió —finalizó el chico de Osaka encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿¡Eh!? —exclamó Sakuno, comprendiendo al fin que «se rompió» significaba «lo rompí sin querer». Dándose cuenta de esto, Kintarou tuvo la gracia de lucir avergonzado por unos momentos, antes de sonreír como si estuviese recordando algo particularmente divertido.

—En serio lo siento —repitió el pelirrojo poco después, todavía sonriendo.

—No, no importa —contestó de inmediato Sakuno. 

Aunque ella se había tomado el primer «lo siento» como si de un rechazo se tratase, ahora que entendía sentía no merecía ninguna disculpa; era ella quien debía pedirle perdón por hacer que Kintarou sintiese la necesidad darle una explicación. Eso era lo que se disponía hacer cuando Kintarou se paró de un salto de su silla.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo entusiasmado—. ¿Vamos a comer helado mañana? Yo invito.

—N-no. —Sakuno rechazó la invitación de inmediat. Al fin de cuentas eso había sonado como un intento de disculpa y Kintarou no tenía por qué hacer tal cosa—. No es necesario —corroboró al notar cómo el otro parecía seguir esperando a que ella aceptara.

La decepción fue obvia en el rostro de Kintarou y por un segundo Sakuno pensó en decir algo, ya fuese para cambiar el tema, con la esperanza de que el pelirrojo volviese a su buen ánimo habitual, o para disculparse, mas Kintarou se le adelantó.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir a comer helado contigo, Sakuno-chan! —Esas palabras parecían salidas de la boca de un niño pequeño, mas a pesar de eso y del puchero que el pelirrojo había hecho mientras hablaba, Sakuno no pudo evitar sentirse halagada.

Sonrojada y conciente de que, de alguna forma, eso se había convertido en una posible cita y no en un intento de compensación, asintió con su cabeza sin pensarlo.

—¡Bien! —celebró el pelirrojo, antes de regresar a su asiento y preguntarle sobre las heladerías en Tokio.

* * *

Si bien Sakuno acostumbraba a levantarse temprano todos los días del año, ya que prefería desayunar junto a su abuela, quien incluso cuando no tenía clases que dictar se veía obligada a salir temprano debido a las actividades del club de tenis, eran pocas las veces en que conseguía hacerlo sin ayuda del despertador.

Aun así, cuando Sakuno abrió sus ojos en la mañana las manecillas del reloj indicaban que faltaba más de media hora para que éste sonase, lo cual le pareció incluso más extraño cuando recordó lo mucho que le había costado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior.

Luego de que el entrenador de Shitenhouji hubiese ido en busca del inquieto capitán, ella había pasado largos minutos en el teléfono contándole lo sucedido a Tomoka, quien parecían tan emocionada como ella misma con la promesa hecha para el día siguiente, y aun más tiempo dando vueltas en su cama, recordando en su cabeza las palabras del pelirrojo antes de irse.

«¡No olvides ir a verme mañana!» Sakuno sonrió para sí misma, ocultando su rostro debajo de las cobijas. No comprendía por qué se alegraba tanto ante la insistencia del pelirrojo por encontrarse una vez más, pero la noche anterior Tomoka había logrado convencerla de no seguir cuestionándose al respecto.

Al fin de cuentas su mejor amiga tenía razón: si la idea de ver a Kintarou la hacía sonreír en lugar de convertirla en un manojo de nervios, como había sucedido con Ryoma años atrás, debía alegrarse en vez de preocuparse.

Sakuno se destapó de nuevo, girando su cabeza para ver el reloj, y al ver que sólo habían pasado un par de minutos terminó de apartar las cobijas. No tenía ni una pizca de sueño y aunque faltaban al menos tres horas para ir junto a su abuela a ver los partidos del día, sentía que no podía seguir acostada sin hacer nada por un momento más.

* * *

—¡Viniste! —Kintarou no hizo nada por ocultar su alegría y Sakuno no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse e intentar hacer un gesto de disculpa hacia las personas que se encontraban en la cancha cuando vio como el pelirrojo corrió hacia ella, sin importarle el que estuviesen en medio del primer partido de dobles de la mañana.

A pesar de haberse levantado antes que de costumbre y de haber estado lista para salir antes que su abuela misma lo estuviese, un pequeño embotellamiento de tráfico había hecho que llegasen al lugar faltando pocos minutos para el comienzo los partidos y Sumire, como la encargada de Seigaku, había tenido que correr literalmente hacia su equipo, dejando a Sakuno sola y sin idea de dónde estaba jugando Shitenhouji.

Le había tomado varios minutos encontrar a uno de los encargados del lugar y luego de un giro errado que la había llevado a descubrir la salida oeste y otro que la llevó a la zona de descanso, consiguió encontrar las canchas en las que el equipo de Kintarou estaba jugando ese día.

—Lamento haberme tardado —se disculpó en cuanto el pelirrojo estuvo frente a ella, a lo que éste respondió moviendo su mano tal como si estuviese apartando algo, como si no le importase su retraso.

—Llegas a tiempo —la interrumpió Kintarou sonriente, señalando las canchas tras sí—. Osamu-chan al fin me dejó en sencillos dos, ya me verás jugar en un momento.

—¡Kin-chan! —Sakuno no tuvo tiempo para decir algo, ya que el grito del entrenador de Shitenhouji la interrumpió.

Kintarou corrió de inmediato en dirección a la cancha, sólo para dar media vuelta unos pasos después y pedirle que lo viese con atención antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia el lugar en el que su equipo lo esperaba.

A diferencia de los jugadores de Shitenhouji, quienes parecían tener problemas para contener sus carcajadas, Sakuno no tuvo que esforzarse para no reír, sino para controlar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas ante la sonrisa cómplice del hombre de sombrero, quien la saludó con un perezoso gesto con su mano.

* * *

Sakuno no recordaba exactamente cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado tanto viendo un partido, aunque sospechaba que decir «desde el último partido de Ryoma-kun en Japón» era lo más acertado.

Era imposible no sonreír al ver cómo alguien parecía divertirse tanto jugando, aun cuando algunos de los miembros de Shitenhouji parecían avergonzados por todas las monerías que Kintarou hacia en la cancha, saltando de un lado a otro tras la bola y gritando los largos nombres de sus técnicas.

—Oh, van bastante bien. —Sakuno estaba tan absorta aplaudiendo cuando Kintarou ganó el quinto juego que la familiar voz a su lado hizo que saltase en su lugar—. Este año también serán oponentes difíciles.

—¡Abuela! —exclamó sorprendida mientras giraba en sus talones, apartando su mirada de la cancha por un instante— ¿Y el partido?

—Lo cambiaron de hora —contestó Sumire, más concentrada en el juego que en su nieta y con razón, ya que en el momento en que Sakuno posó nuevamente su mirada en el juego vio cómo Kintarou conseguía el punto que le faltaba para ganar el set.

La ovación no se hizo esperar y aun antes de que el juez anunciase al ganador, varios jugadores de Shitenhouji ya se encontraban a punto de saltar a la cancha, como si acabasen de ganar el torneo nacional mismo y no el partido que los llevaba a la semifinal.

La obvia alegría del equipo de Osaka era contagiosa y Sakuno se encontró aplaudiendo de nuevo con ánimos y en el instante en que Kintarou volteó a verla, saludándola efusivamente con su brazo mientras gritaba «¡Gané, Sakuno-chan!», ella contestó el gesto de una forma más discreta sin siquiera pensarlo o sonrojarse, mientras su sonrisa crecía al ver cómo el pelirrojo corría hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

—Abuela... —comenzó Sakuno todavía con la vista en el equipo de Shitenhouji, quienes celebraban la victoria alrededor de Kintarou—. Crees que... ¿crees que puedo pasar unos días en Osaka?

Al notar lo que había dicho, Sakuno contuvo su respiración. Lo había dicho en un impulso, sin realmente pensar mucho al respecto, y casi esperaba que su voz hubiese sido encubierta por la algarabía cercana. Al fin de cuentas ella nunca pasaba las vacaciones de verano fuera de casa, por lo que sin duda la sola pregunta era extraña; además, estaba segura de que había miles de razones por las que su abuela podía negarle el permiso.

Una suave risa proveniente de Sumire, quien estaba moviendo su cabeza como si estuviese viendo un partido de tenis, observando a Kintarou por unos segundos y luego a Sakuno, le confirmó que su abuela sí la había escuchado.

Nerviosa, Sakuno apartó su vista de la cancha y observó en silencio a su abuela, esperando por una respuesta. Ya no tenía sentido retractarse, pensó.

—Ya estás en esa edad —comentó Sumire, aparentemente divertida al notar la mirada expectante de su nieta.

—N-no. ¡No es eso! —profirió Sakuno, bajando su cabeza de inmediato al sentir cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un tono rojizo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino por la pequeña mentira. Al fin de cuentas Kintarou sí era la razón por la que había dicho tal cosa, pero por algún motivo no quería aceptarlo, al menos no frente a su abuela.

—Hablaré con tus padres —prometió Sumire tras un rato en un tono en el que no se escuchaba ni una pizca de risa.

Sakuno alzó nuevamente su rostro, sorprendida por la respuesta. Aunque estaba segura de que el rubor no había desaparecido de sus mejillas, el que su abuela pareciese entenderla de alguna forma ayudó a que se tranquilizase, por lo que momentos después le sonrió agradecida.


	4. Viaje

—¿¡Qué!?

El grito hizo que Sakuno apartase el celular de su oreja rápidamente, gesto que consiguió que varias personas a su alrededor la observasen con curiosidad.

Sonrojándose al darse cuenta de esto, Sakuno apretó la manija de su maleta, la arrastró consigo a una esquina un poco apartada de quienes esperaban el próximo tren y dio un vistazo a su alrededor para confirmar que no seguían mirándola antes de volver a acercar el aparato a su oído.

—¿Tomo-chan? —preguntó tímidamente cuando no escuchó nada por el auricular.

—No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada —dijo Tomoka luego de unos segundos más de silencio en los que Sakuno esperó pacientemente. Al fin de cuentas no podía culparla y si ella estuviese en el lugar de Tomoka, también estaría sorprendida.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja. En lugar de una respuesta inmediata, Sakuno oyó un suspiro y un suave "puff", seguramente producido por el cuerpo de su amiga al dejarse caer sobre su cama.

—Escúchame bien, Sakuno. —El tono serio de Tomoka hizo que Sakuno se enderezase y apretase un poco más fuerte la manija de su equipaje, tal como lo había hecho horas atrás en su casa, poco antes de que su abuela la llevase en su auto hasta la estación—. Ten cuidado. Y llámame si pasa algo. Y... ¡cuéntame!

Sakuno había esperado que su mejor amiga le recriminase más el no haberle dicho antes que planeaba pasar un par de días en Osaka, por lo que por un momento sólo pudo parpadear, confundida.

—¿No estás...?

—¿Molesta? —la interrumpió Tomoka como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos. Sakuno asintió con su cabeza de manera automática y aunque inmediatamente recordó que Tomoka no podía verla, no tuvo tiempo para corregir su error, puesto que su amiga continuó—: Claro que lo estoy —bufó—, más te vale contarme todos los detalles cuando regreses.

—Sí —aceptó enseguida.

—Pero realmente nunca pensé que harías algo así —siguió hablando Tomoka, consiguiendo que Sakuno se encogiese por un segundo—. Decidir viajar de repente...

Al saber a qué se refería su amiga, Sakuno dejó escapar un «Ah» que era más de alivio que de sorpresa, esta vez totalmente convencida de que Tomoka no continuaría reprochándole el no haberle avisado.

—Fue... fue un impulso —dijo suavemente.

—Mmm...

Sin duda Tomoka planeaba comentar algo más, mas el aviso del próximo tren —el que ella estaba esperando— la obligó a interrumpirla antes de que pudiese hablar.

—Tengo que irme, Tomo-chan —se disculpó apresuradamente, arrastrando una vez más su maleta.

—¡Llámame! —le recordó Tomoka y luego cortó la llamada.

Poco después, tras sentarse, Sakuno jugó por varios minutos con su celular en lugar de guardarlo, considerando enviarle un mensaje o dos a su amiga, en parte para distraerse y en parte para darle gusto a Tomoka, pero al final descartó la idea al darse cuenta de que no sabía que contarle.

¿El que ahora sí estaba nerviosa? Sin duda Tomoka le contestaría con un «cálmate» y ella misma ya se había dicho eso mientras esperaba la respuesta de sus padres y se lo había repetido a sí misma muchas veces más una vez obtuvo el permiso para ir, como para saber que recibir esa palabra sólo la pondría peor.

Por eso, con un suspiro, se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, haciendo lo posible para respirar pausadamente, mantenerse quieta y no preguntarse de nuevo si quizás era mejor no viajar.

Lo único que consiguió tranquilizarla lo suficiente para no bajarse en la primera estación en la que el tren paró, fue la perspectiva de ver a Kintarou recibiéndola con una sonrisa y agitando su brazo entero en un exagerado saludo.

* * *

El viaje no era corto y aunque Sakuno no durmió ni llegó sacar lo que había llevado para entretenerse durante éste —un libro y un manga que Tomoka le había prestado semanas atrás—, para ella el recorrido pareció acabar en un instante.

Con su corazón latiéndole rápidamente y una pequeña sonrisa expectante, Sakuno bajó del tren con más prisa de la necesaria, apenas teniendo cuidado de que su maleta no se atascase al bajarse, incapaz de ocultar su emoción.

Al llegar a la plataforma Sakuno miró de un lado a otro, buscando con su mirada a una llamativa cabeza pelirroja entre la multitud, quizás saltando para llamar su atención, pero por más que lo hizo no pudo encontrarlo.

Aun cuando eso hizo que la sonrisa desapareciese de su rostro y bajase su mirada por unos segundos, Sakuno pronto se encontró caminando con renovada energía hacia una de las maquinas expendedoras más cercanas y se quedó parada junto a ella.

Ya había llegado muy lejos como para dejarse desanimar por cualquier pequeño inconveniente, se dijo, y quizás a Kintarou se le había hecho un poco tarde y ya estaba en camino. Queriendo convencerse de esto, Sakuno apretó con más fuerza la manija de su equipaje y mantuvo su vista entre los grupos de personas que iban y venían, dispuesta a esperar.

Su resolución comenzó a menguar según pasó el tiempo y pronto Sakuno se encontró mirando de un lado a otro, fijándose en los letreros y confirmando la hora cada pocos segundos.

Según uno de los tantos avisos, estaba en la estación Shin-Osaka. Bien. Si juzgaba por la hora, habían pasado solamente quince minutos desde la hora en la que había planeado llegar, por lo que tampoco se había equivocado en eso.

¿El día...? Sakuno sacudió su cabeza, negando tal posibilidad de inmediato. Ella le había avisado a Kintarou de la fecha desde que compró los boletos, poco antes de que él regresase a Osaka luego del torneo nacional, y él incluso la había anotado en la palma de su mano. Eso sólo dejaba una razón: el lugar exacto.

Sakuno cerró sus ojos por un momento y sin pensarlo, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, esforzándose por recordar su última conversación con Kintarou. Habían quedado de encontrarse dentro de la estación... ¿verdad?

Las dudas no consiguieron que se decidiese a moverse hasta que pasaron quince minutos más y un extraño vacío, que poco tenía que ver con el mucho tiempo que había pasado desde que había desayunado, se apoderó de su estómago.

Esa extraña sensación no desapareció cuando, en un impulso, cruzó por la primera salida que halló, sino que se incrementó al verse en medio de un paisaje desconocido en el que no podía ver a la persona que buscaba.

¿Que... qué podía hacer? No podía detener a alguien para pedirle ayuda, ya que probablemente ningún desconocido podría decirle dónde estaba o vivía Tooyama Kintarou y aunque consiguiese averiguar cómo llegar a Shitenhouji, las vacaciones de verano aún no habían terminado, por lo que seguramente no encontraría a nadie allí, a no ser que algún club deportivo estuviese en medio de un entrenamiento para el próximo año.

Sakuno bajó su rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sin tan solo hubiese grabado el teléfono del hogar de Kintarou, tal como lo había hecho su abuela, podría llamarlo en lugar de estar ahí, sola, en medio de una ciudad que sólo había visitado años atrás en una viaje escolar y sin ninguna opción más que esperar... o regresar a su casa.

—Pues la cafetería de Hyoutei es mejor.

Ante el nombre del conocido colegio Sakuno alzó su cabeza automáticamente y abrió sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor.

No era que estuviese buscando una distracción por lo que, de no haber encontrado inmediatamente a quien había hablado, sin duda pronto habría regresado a sus pensamientos en lugar de dar un vistazo hasta descubrir a la persona en cuestión.

—Simplemente ya no tienes sentido del gusto.

Pero ciertamente había visto en alguna ocasión a aquel muchacho de cabello azul y gafas redondas y también a su acompañante de cabello descolorido, quizás cuando Ryoma todavía había estado en Seigaku...

El que (tal vez) jugasen tenis no quería decir que pudiesen ayudarla, pero... si al menos sabían de Kintarou sería suficiente.

Inusualmente decidida, Sakuno se tomó unos segundos para asociar uno de los rostros con un nombre y cuando lo hizo, se obligó a ir tras ellos tan rápidamente como su equipaje se lo permitía antes de que las dudas se apoderasen de ella.

—O... ¡Oshitari-san! —llamó rápidamente, temiendo perderlos de vista, y causó con ello que ambos se detuviesen y girasen a verla al mismo tiempo.

—¿La conoces? —escuchó que el estudiante de Hyoutei preguntó.

—No. ¿Tú tampoco?

A pesar de ese intercambio, ambos la esperaron mientras compartieron una mirada interrogante.

El hablarle a alguien mayor que apenas reconocía era más intimidante de lo que pensaba, por lo que cuando llegó frente a ellos, Sakuno no supo cómo comenzar, ya que lo único que tenía claro era el nombre de la persona a la que buscaba.

Luego de mirar al uno y después al otro, Sakuno bajó su mirada e intentó decir algo, pero su voz parecía haber desaparecido.

—Eres una de mis fans.

Sakuno alzó su vista al escuchar tal afirmación y al ver la brillante sonrisa del jugador de Hyoutei, retrocedió un paso involuntariamente, cosa que consiguió que el otro dejase escapar una corta carcajada.

—Es obvio que no.

—Sólo está sorprendida —replicó el de gafas con un tono ligeramente molesto.

Sakuno estuvo tentada a asentir, ya que realmente lo estaba; aun así, permaneció en silencio mientras los otros dos reñían amigablemente una vez más, al menos hasta que el de cabello desteñido pareció recordarla y preguntó:  
—¿Pasa algo?

Con esa pregunta la atención de ambos volvió a ella y aunque Sakuno no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente nerviosa ante esto, se armó de valor y asintió.

—E-estoy buscando a Tooyama-kun...

—¿A Kin-chan?

Quizás fue porque el de cabello desteñido, quien se presentó como Oshitari Kenya, resultó ser un senpai de Kintarou o tal vez fue porque el estudiante de Hyoutei, Oshitari Yuushi, dejó su fachada intimidantemente encantadora por una actitud más normal que Sakuno no tuvo problema para explicarles lo que sucedía poco después.

Pese a ello, Sakuno no pudo relajarse cuando se sentó junto a Yuushi, quien le aseguró confiadamente que la ayudarían, en una banca frente a la estación; mas eso cambió en el momento en que Kenya, luego de llamar a casa de Kintarou, volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

—Dicen que ya viene —aseguró con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso Sakuno dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y cuando les agradeció a ambos con una reverencia lo hizo con una sonrisa muy similar a la que había adornado su rostro cuando había bajado del tren.

* * *

Sakuno no estaba segura de si la espera había sido larga o no gracias a la distracción que le ofrecía la compañía de Kenya y Yuushi, quienes permanecieron junto ella, hablando hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

—¡Sakuno-chan!

El sobresalto al escuchar repentinamente la voz de Kintarou no fue lo único que la hizo levantarse de un salto y al ver al pelirrojo correr hacia ella tan rápido como podía, esquivando a anonadados peatones, no pudo evitar sonreír y lo saludó con un tímido movimiento de mano.

—¡Sakuno-chan, estás bien! —dijo Kintarou, para su sorpresa, cuando estuvo frente a ella—. ¡Pensé que te podría haber secuestrado un villano o un ovni! —Tales palabras hicieron que Sakuno parpadease, confundida.

—¿O-ovni?

—Sakuno-chan. —El pelirrojo ignoró su pregunta y en lugar de ello posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola de frente con una seriedad inusual—. ¡Prometo que nunca, nunca, nunca más llegaré tarde!

Esas no eran las palabras que había creído que escucharía. En realidad, si Sakuno era sincera consigo misma, no había pensando en qué podría escuchar y sencillamente había estado impaciente por verlo y ahora que lo hacía y lo escuchaba...

Sakuno no hizo nada para contener una alegre sonrisa y asintió.

—Y simplemente ya todo está bien.

—Realmente.

No fue hasta este pequeño intercambio entre Kenya y Yuushi que Kintarou pareció darse cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí y exclamó:  
—¡Kenya! ¡Y el superhéroe!

Tal vez fue la tranquilidad que le causaba la presencia de Kintarou, ya que aunque estaba tan confundida como los otros dos por las palabras de Kintarou, Sakuno dejó escapar una corta risa ante estas.


	5. Tour

Los recuerdos que Sakuno tenía de Osaka se limitaban a lugares históricos y a caminar más pendiente de sus compañeros que de los alrededores, preocupada constantemente de perderlos de vista y terminar dando vueltas por los lugares equivocados mientras buscaba el punto de encuentro.

Casi sentía que nunca había estado ahí, especialmente ahora que, en solo quince minutos, caminando en los alrededores de la estación de Shin-Osaka, había conocido más de la ciudad que aquella otra vez.

—¡Y los manjuu que venden ahí son deliciosos! —aseguró Kintarou, señalando el pequeño local con mesas exteriores, y movió su brazo en saludo cuando un empleado del lugar miró en su dirección, gesto que el hombre respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

Kintarou le había estado hablando de todos los lugares por los que habían pasado desde que se separaron de los Oshitari y aunque la mayoría tenían que ver con comida, la familiaridad general que Kintarou demostraba y sus sinceros comentarios la hacían sentirse perfectamente cómoda, aun cuando muchas personas miraban en su dirección gracias a que Kintarou había decidido cargar su maleta en su hombro, a pesar de que no era de colgar, como si no pesase nada.

—Y allí... ¡espera un momento! —Las repentinas palabras de Kintarou sorprendieron a Sakuno y por unos segundos no supo qué hacer, demasiado confundida al verlo correr en dirección a una calle cercana, sin siquiera dejar la maleta junto a ella.

¿Había pasado algo? ¿Quizás debería seguirlo?

Las dudas detuvieron a Sakuno por suficiente tiempo, pues Kintarou regresó en un parpadeo, antes de que ella pudiese dar un primero paso titubeante, y corrió hacia ella, esta vez con un dedo en la manija de la maleta, arrastrándola, y llevando dos vasos plásticos en sus manos.

—¡Aquí tienes! —dijo, entregándole uno de ellos, lleno hasta el borde de Kakigoori, notó Sakuno, quizás de frambuesa si se dejaba guiar por el color.

—No tenías que...

—Pero tú siempre me das algo, Sakuno-chan —se quejó Kintarou con un puchero que pronto fue remplazado por una sonrisa brillante—. Esta vez es mi turno.

Esa sonrisa era contagiosa y el sol de verano sobre ellos era tal que Sakuno aceptó con más entusiasmo del que creía posible.

—Gracias.

Continuar caminando con Kintarou mientras disfrutaba del refrescante postre la relajó aun más, como si no hubiese estado hace poco nerviosa al verse sola allí.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido hizo que Sakuno lo mirase de reojo. Él siguía comentando sobre «aquel lugar de comida deliciosa» y «aquel otro donde una vez Osamu-chan los llevó a comer» y «allá, donde una vez quedó de reunirse el equipo de tenis hace un par de años para ir a Tokio». 

Estaba curiosa sobre lo que había hecho que Kintarou llegase tarde, pero no estaba segura de cómo preguntarle sin sonar como si estuviese reclamándole o sin hacerle pensar que la había molestado, cosa que no había sucedido.

—En esa ruta podríamos ir al parque Utsubo —continuó Kintarou, señalando con su cuchara un bus que pasaba por una calle cercana—. Me gustaría jugar allá —suspiró, haciendo tan evidente que realmente deseaba eso que Sakuno volvió a poner toda su atención en él.

—Podríamos ir —sugirió Sakuno.

Kintarou lució pensativo por un segundo, mas luego sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, como si quisiese descartar esa idea por completo, y se giró hacia ella para verla de frente.

—Yup, pero primero vamos a casa.

* * *

Kintarou se refería literalmente a su casa y luego de unos minutos en bus, en los que ambos terminaron el kakigoori, y una corta caminata, Sakuno se encontró frente a una pequeña casa de fachada blanca, a la que Kintarou se dirigió al tiempo que le hizo entusiastas gestos para indicarle que lo siguiera.

A pesar de estar nerviosa ante la perspectiva de conocer a la familia de Kintarou, Sakuno se mantuvo solo a unos pocos pasos atrás cuando Kintarou abrió la puerta y entró primero.

—¡Llegamos! —anunció Kintarou a todo pulmón, usando sus propios pies para quitarse los zapatos e ingresando a la casa en medias.

—Con permiso —pronunció Sakuno, agachándose para quitarse los zapatos, aunque se tomó un momento más para ponerse las pantuflas de invitados que se encontraban cerca antes de imitarlo.

El corredor de entrada la llevó directo a la sala, pequeña mas acogedora con su sofá bajo y sillas mullidas, junto a las que Kintarou dejó la maleta, y allí se encontraba una mujer, mayor que él pero más baja, de cabello tan rojo como el de Kintarou y expresión amable.

—Sakuno-chan, mi mamá —presentó Kintarou escuetamente con una sonrisa emocionada.

Sakuno hizo una reverencia hacia ella de inmediato.

—Es un gusto conocerla.

—Así que tú eres Sakuno-chan —dijo la señora Tooyama, acercándose con una sonrisa cálida—. Lo siento, mi hijo te hizo esperar.

—N-no, no se preocupe —balbuceó Sakuno. La madre de Kintarou no tenía por qué disculparse por algo así, al fin de cuentas; además, todo había salido bien.

—Claro que sí —suspiró ella, interrumpiéndola—. Y yo debí haberle preguntado a qué horas llegabas. Nos ha estado hablando de ti todo el tiempo y anoche —continuó en un tono cómplice— casi no pudo dormir de la emoción y cuando tomó una siesta hoy, pensé que llegarías en la noche...

—Oh —murmuró Sakuno, sin poder evitar sonrojarse, pero a la vez curiosa de lo que Kintarou había dicho de ella.

—¡Realmente nunca volveré a llegar tarde! —reiteró Kintarou, tal como lo había hecho en la estación, mas apartando la mirada un momento como si estuviese abochornado.

—No te preocupes, no tuve que esperar mucho —le aseguró Sakuno, 

—Y eres una buena chica. Gracias por tener tanta paciencia con mi hijo —intervino la señora Tooyama con una nueva sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia su hijo, poner una mano sobre su cabeza y decir—: Kin-chan, trátala bien.

—Obviamente —resopló Kintarou con seriedad.

En ese instante, un ladrido se hizo escuchar en la sala y al mirar hacia abajo Sakuno vio un Shiba de color castaño claro, el cual estaba junto a Kintarou, observándola con curiosidad.

—¡Tricky! —exclamó Kintarou al tiempo que alzó al Shiba como si no pesase, a pesar de que no era un perro pequeño, y se acercó inmediatamente después a Sakuno mientras tomaba una de las patas delanteras del perro como si quisiese ofrecérsela para un apretón—. El es Tricky.

Tricky batió la cola, emocionado, y Sakuno dejó escapar una suave risa.

—Mucho gusto —dijo, tomando la pata del perro con suavidad por unos segundos, en los que dejó que la oliera, antes de acariciar su cabeza.

El Shiba se retorció, como si quisiera zafarse de su amo, y una vez Kintarou lo dejó en el suelo, Tricky se recostó contra las piernas de Sakuno, batiendo su cola todo el tiempo.

—También le gustas —rió Kintarou de buen humor.

No sonrojarse de nuevo ante eso era imposible, pero Sakuno intentó disimularlo inclinando su cabeza mientras consentía a Tricky.

—Y ahora... —pronunció Kintarou, pensativo—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a kita-ku!

—¿Eh? —Sakuno no estaba segura de por qué Kintarou estaba hablando de ir a otra parte cuando acababan de llegar.

—Diviértanse —dijo la señora Tooyama, como si estuviese habituada y entendiese las repentinas decisiones de Kintarou, y llamó Tricky para que fuese hacia ella y no les impidiese salir.

Ligeramente confundida, pero igualmente curiosa sobre a dónde planeaba llevarla Kintarou, Sakuno fue tras él luego de despedirse de la señora Tooyama y se encaminó junto a Kintarou a la estación más cercana.

* * *

Aunque Sakuno no podía decir que le encantaban los edificios altos y modernos, que le parecían tan similares entre sí que se sentía incapaz de llegar a saber dónde estaba con exactitud, la compañía de Kintarou y las diversas anécdotas que le contó la hicieron sonreír y disfrutar todo el recorrido, el cual terminó en un gran parque bordeando un río y con tantos árboles de cerezo que Sakuno estaba segura de que en primavera era digno de ver.

Allí se detuvieron a comer algo, que compraron en uno de los puestos callejeros pero que comieron sentados en el borde del pavimento, bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando hacia el río.

Después de eso caminaron por el lugar y solo al final de la tarde, cuando el húmedo calor del verano se había hecho más soportable, se detuvieron un rato en las canchas de tenis, donde vieron un partido de dobles y Kintarou saludó desde el enrejado a dos de los jugadores, moviendo su brazo y gritándoles sus felicitaciones por haber ganado.

—¿No quieres jugar? —cuestionó Sakuno al ver que Kintarou no parecía querer entrar corriendo y pedir una raqueta prestada para enfrentarse contra alguien.

—No hoy —dijo y alzó su mirada hacia el cielo, frunciendo el ceño por un segundo, mas en el instante en que se volvió a dirigir a ella sonrió de nuevo—. Hay otro lugar que quiero mostrarte.

Si bien todavía estaba claro, Sakuno estaba segura de que ya era tarde y pronto el cielo estaría oscuro y lleno de estrellas, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar:  
—¿No hay problema si nos demoramos?

—Nop, nop. —Kintarou sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para remarcar sus palabras—- Te lo aseguro.

Negarse cuando Kintarou parecía tan convencido de sus palabras era difícil, por lo que una vez más Sakuno siguió su guía y ni siquiera dudó una vez la luz del sol poniente fue remplazada por las luces eléctricas de la ciudad.

Aun sabiendo que tenían un destino definido, el recorrido fue tan entretenido que Sakuno no intentó hacer que Kintarou le hablase del lugar que le quería mostrar, pero lo supo en poco tiempo, en el momento en que Kintarou se detuvo, señaló algo frente a ellos y gritó:  
—¡Allá está! 

No muy lejos, sobresaliendo desde el techo de un edificio, se encontraba una gran rueda de la fortuna, cuyo brillante color rojo la hacía resaltar contra el cielo nocturno.

¿Era ese el lugar que Kintarou tenía en mente?

Sakuno no tuvo oportunidad de confirmarlo, pues Kintarou la apremió con entusiasmo y efectivamente, solo se detuvo cuando estuvieron en la fila para montar en la rueda.

—Tooyama-kun, no... no estoy segura... —balbuceó Sakuno, mirando hacia arriba con aprensión.

—Estarás bien —aseguró Kintarou, tomando una de sus manos al tiempo que le sonrió—. Yo me aseguraré de eso.

Demasiado ocupada luchando contra un nuevo sonrojo, Sakuno permitió que Kintarou la llevara hasta la góndola cuando fue su turno.

Kintarou no soltó su mano, por el contrario: se sentó junto a ella y le dio un suave apretón como si quisiera reconfortarla en el momento en que la rueda comenzó a moverse.

¿Qué tan alto estarían?

No querer saberlo hizo que Sakuno cerrase los ojos, no sin sentirse culpable al no estar apreciando la atracción.

Tendría que disculparse en cuanto se bajasen y compensarlo de alguna forma. ¿Quizás cocinando? Kintarou parecía apreciar la comida que ella preparaba, al fin de cuentas...

—¡Mira, Sakuno-chan, allá está Shitenhouji! —exclamó Kintarou de repente. De reflejo, Sakuno abrió sus ojos y lo vio señalar con su mano libre a algún punto en el horizonte—. ¡Y allá está mi casa!

Según Kintarou continuó hablándole de los lugares que podían ver desde allí, Sakuno se atrevió a dirigir su mirada a los puntos que él estaba indicado y aunque no estaba segura de poder distinguirlos, una vez se fijó en el brillante panorama que tenía frente —y bajo— ella, no pudo dejar de admirarlo.

—Es hermoso —afirmó, su mirada perdida en el horizonte y con una sonrisa en sus labios, relajándose y olvidando por un instante lo alto que estaban.

—Sabía que te gustaría —dijo Kintarou de buen humor antes de reanudar sus indicaciones sobre lo que podían ver desde allí.


	6. Velada

Cenar con la familia Tooyama resultó ser una experiencia entretenida, en la que Sakuno pasó más tiempo sonriendo que comiendo y no porque hubiese poca comida.

Como si no le importase que hubiesen regresado casi a las nueve, la señora Tooyama los recibió con un banquete que hizo que los ojos de Kintarou brillasen tanto por la cantidad como por lo apetitoso que se veía todo. Sakuno misma se sintió tentada a probar todo lo que su estómago le permitiese y así lo hizo, entusiasta a pesar de servirse porciones pequeñas, especialmente comparadas con las que Kintarou se sirvió.

La conversación giró alrededor de Sakuno y aunque eso la llevó a sentirse cohibida en un comienzo, la sincera curiosidad tras las corteses preguntas de la señora Tooyama y la tranquilidad permanente del señor Tooyama logró que ella incluso pudiese disfrutar la charla y apreciar al máximo las intervenciones de Kintarou, quien escuchó con más atención que nadie las respuestas de Sakuno y que cada vez que comentó algo lo hizo en voz alta, con gestos y ejemplos que no dejaron de hacerla reír.

—Solo hay una cosa que todavía no tengo claro —pronunció la señora Tooyama cuando la comida ya había desaparecido en su mayoría— y es cómo se conocieron.

¿Kintarou no les había contado?

Eso sorprendió a Sakuno, mas se dispuso a explicar el curioso suceso que había llevado a que Kintarou apareciese —literalmente— frente a ella de un momento a otro.

—Bueno —comenzó Kintarou antes de que ella pudiese hablar—, yo estaba en el árbol y un ladrón estaba huyendo...

—Ya nos dijiste eso, pero sigo sin entenderlo —interrumpió la señora Tooyama con suavidad. Kintarou hizo un puchero molesto.

—Pero eso fue lo que pasó. —Sakuno sonrió ligeramente avergonzada—. Tooyama-kun cayó del árbol y ayudó a atrapar al ladrón.

—Y luego probé las mejores omusubi que he comido —finalizó Kintarou con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y esto fue...? —cuestionó el señor Tooyama, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia ella.

—Durante el torneo nacional —aclaró Sakuno—. Hace dos años.

—Así que fue el tenis y no un ladrón el que los hizo reunirse. Tiene más sentido. —A la mención del tenis el señor Tooyama asintió como quien acababa de entender todo a la perfección, pero la expresión de la señora Tooyama todavía parecía dudosa, como si considerase que aún faltaba algo en la historia; a pesar de eso, no insistió con el tema. 

¿Realmente había sido solo el tenis?

Sakuno sentía que la comida había jugado un papel mayor y también Ryoma, aunque de una forma más indirecta si pensaba en el reciente reencuentro con Kintarou. ¿Y eso era todo? Poco convencida, Sakuno observó a Kintarou de reojo. 

Él le sonrió al darse cuenta, gesto que Sakuno le respondió de reflejo de igual manera, olvidando de inmediato lo que estaba pensando.

—Bueno, es hora de levantar la mesa —dijo la señora Tooyama de repente, poniéndose de pie. El señor Tooyama la imitó, haciendo evidente que pensaba colaborar en ello.

—Yo también ayudaré —ofreció Sakuno, mas el señor Tooyama la detuvo con un gesto.

—Claro que no, tú eres la invitada especial.

Sonrojada e incapaz de insistir, Sakuno observó cómo los padres de Kintarou se llevaron todos los platos y vasos en un santiamén. Kintarou, mientras tanto, permaneció inusualmente silencioso y en cuanto sus padres desaparecieron en la cocina, él abandonó su silla para agacharse en el suelo.

—¿Tooyama-kun?

Kintarou miró en su dirección y le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que puso un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle que no dijese nada y mantuvo su otra mano en el suelo, curvada y llena de algo que parecía arroz y carne.

Tricky había pasado toda la cena sentado entre las sillas que Kintarou y Sakuno ocupaban, mirándolos en intervalos con sus grandes ojos marrones y aunque nunca intentó hacer nada más para pedir o robar comida, ahora estaba comiendo con entusiasmo de la mano de Kintarou.

Entendiendo que seguramente eso no era algo que los padres de Kintarou aprobaban, Sakuno observó en dirección a la cocina, sintiéndose parcialmente culpable pero a la vez deseosa de mantener su complicidad y ayudarlo montando guardia.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que el súbito sonido del timbre sorprendió a todos y Tricky corrió directamente hacia la puerta, batiendo su cola.

—¿Uh? —Kintarou se levantó, limpiando su mano izquierda en su pantalón descuidadamente, con el ceño fruncido.

—Debe ser Osamu-chan. —La señora Tooyama salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la entrada con esas palabras.

—Oh —murmuró Sakuno, recordando una de las condiciones que sus padres y su abuela habían puesto.

Podía viajar sola, podía pasar su tiempo como eligiera, pero pasaría la noche en los dormitorios de Shitenhouji, cosa que había sido posible gracias al entrenador de Shitenhouji y al hecho de que muchas de las estudiantes que ocupaban el dormitorio femenino estaban con sus familias durante las vacaciones de verano.

Resignada, Sakuno siguió a la señora Tooyama hacia la puerta, aceptando que su primer día en Osaka, con Kintarou, había llegado a su fin.

—Buenas —saludó el hombre, quitándose su sombrero y haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia la señora Tooyama, quien lo saludó con cortesía—. Veo que aquí esta la invitada de Kin-chan —comentó al verla.

—Soy Ryuuzaki Sakuno —se presentó ella, sintiendo que había omitido tal cosa las pocas veces en las que lo había visto.

—Yup, eso escuché de tu abuela y de Kin-chan —dijo Watanabe, luciendo divertido—. Y ahora llegó mi turno de ser chaperón.

—Traeré mi maleta.

—¿No puedes hacerlo más tarde? —intervino Kintarou, apareciendo junto a ella todavía con el ceño fruncido e impidiendo que ella hiciese junto lo que había dicho que haría.

—Kin-chan... —suspiró la señora Tooyama. El entrenador de Shitenhouji parecía estar considerando cómo reprender a Kintarou.

—Nos podemos ver temprano —prometió Sakuno rápidamente, sonriente pese a que también sentía que el día había llegado a su fin demasiado pronto. Al notar que su intervención llevó a que los dos adultos la mirasen sorprendidos, ella bajó su mirada—. S-si no hay problema...

—Ninguno —rió el profesor—, aunque te recomiendo que definas la hora o te irá buscar al amanecer.

Kintarou hizo una mueca irritada, mas no lo negó, y a pesar de su obvio descontento, ayudó a Sakuno llevando la maleta hasta el auto de Watanabe.

—Mañana —reiteró Kintarou la promesa, mirándola esperanzado tal como Tricky había estado observando la mesa del comedor.

Sakuno tuvo que esforzarse a no sonreír al pensar en esa comparación y se limitó a asentir con seriedad.

—¿A las ocho? —sugirió—. ¿En la estación? 

Kintarou negó con su cabeza ante la última sugerencia.

—Yo iré a buscarte —prometió y permaneció en la acera, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, cuando el auto comenzó a moverse.

* * *

El contraste de la animada cena con el silencio en el auto de Watanabe Osamu fue suficiente para que Sakuno desease estar todavía en la casa de los Tooyama, disfrutando de las ocurrencias del pelirrojo y de la conversación que siempre fluía fácilmente.

Pero sabía que no era lo correcto y además, tampoco podía seguir aprovechándose de la cordialidad de los Tooyama.

No que fuese mejor obligar al entrenador de Shitenhouji a encargarse de ella y llevarla a los dormitorios de Shitenhouji. Y tampoco era bueno depender de las instalaciones del colegio mismo...

Sakuno bajó su vista y la fijó en su regazo, incapaz de prestar atención a lo que se veía a través de las ventanas del auto. Ahora entendía que debería haber insistido más en que ella podía usar sus ahorros para una habitación en algún hotel pequeño...

—Te pediría que seas una buena influencia para Kin-chan —comentó Watanabe de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, pero es obvio que ya lo estás siendo.

Al verlo de reojo, Sakuno notó que el entrenador estaba sonriendo, luciendo divertido ante la situación.

—N-no —balbuceó, confundida de a qué se refería Watanabe exactamente—, yo solo...

—No tienes que negarlo —le aseguró el entrenador de buen humor—. Pero no te metas en problemas —continuó en un tono que no era verdaderamente serio—, ni hagas nada de lo que tu abuela pueda culparme y... ¿eso?

Sakuno tuvo que esforzarse en contener una pequeña carcajada, consciente de que Watanabe estaba aconsejándola como el profesor que era, a pesar de que la forma en que lo estaba haciendo daba la impresión de que no estaba muy interesado e incluso que le daba pereza hacer su trabajo, cosa que no era cierta por lo que ella había visto.

Él siempre parecía pendiente de sus alumnos y no solo en Tokio se había tomado el trabajo de ir a buscar personalmente a Kin-chan, sino que ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo por ella, aun cuando no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo.

—Sí, señor —respondió Sakuno con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, queriendo demostrar que no solo entendía, sino que realmente se portaría bien.

Un semáforo en rojo obligó a que Watanabe detuviese el auto temporalmente en un cruce y él aprovechó ese momento para girar su cabeza hacia a ella, luciendo pensativo.

Verse siendo examinada por el entrenador renovó los nervios de Sakuno, mas decidida a no demostrarlo, aguardó con paciencia hasta que el semáforo cambió y Watanabe volvió a poner su atención en el camino.

—Si tan solo Kin-chan y los otros chicos fuesen tan educados como tú —dijo Watanabe con un sonoro suspiro al tiempo que puso de nuevo el auto en marcha—. Me ahorraría muchos problemas.

No hubo mucha conversación tras eso y debido al poco tráfico a esa hora, en cuestión de minutos estuvieron en los dormitorios femeninos de Shitenhouji. Allí Watanabe la dejó con una de las encargadas del lugar, quien se limitó a comentarle, mientras ocultaba bostezos tras sus manos, que la cafetería estaba cerrada por vacaciones, dónde estaban los baños y que la habitación en la que se quedaría estaba disponible, así que podía usar el armario si así quería.

Sakuno le agradeció, no sin preguntarse a sí misma qué habían dicho de ella para conseguir que le permitieran quedarse tan fácilmente a pesar de no ser una estudiante del colegio, y una vez estuvo a solas en una habitación con dos camas en lados opuestos, solo pudo abandonar su maleta en el suelo y dejarse caer en una de las camas, sintiéndose súbitamente cansada.

Darle un vistazo a su celular y descubrir qué horas eran le explicó el porqué: eran ya más de las once, hora en la que solía acostarse incluso en días menos ajetreados que este.

Era demasiado tarde para llamar a su abuela y a su mejor amiga, aunque había prometido hacerlo, por lo que al final les escribió a ambas cortos mensajes que, esperaba, serían suficientes por ahora.

A su abuela le informó que había llegado bien y que el entrenador de Shitenhouji la había ayudado a llegar a los dormitorios de Shitenhouji, donde estaba ahora y pasaría la noche.

A Tomoka le contó que no había ocurrido nada malo y le reiteró su promesa de contarle sobre su viaje, pero que lo haría una vez regresara.

Sin duda eso tomaría mucho tiempo, al fin de cuentas, y todavía quedaban dos días más que sin duda traerían más sucesos dignos no solo de contar, sino de recordar por mucho tiempo.

Sakuno sonrió al pensarlo mientras, distraída, desempacó su pijama y varios artículos de tocador, decidida a tomar una ducha rápida e irse a dormir una vez secase su cabello y así lo hizo y en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, poco antes de la media noche, cayó profundamente dormida todavía sonriente.


	7. Especial

Sakuno no había pensado mucho en la advertencia que le había hecho Watanabe la noche anterior, aunque la recordó en el momento en que escuchó un ladrido a lo lejos, lo cual la hizo pensar en Kintarou y Tricky.

Pero no era posible, ¿cierto? Porque pese a que Kintarou le había comentado que solía sacar a pasear a Tricky temprano en la mañana, no eran más de las siete y media y ellos habían prometido reunirse a las ocho.

La lógica tras eso era sólida, mas no impidió que Sakuno se apurase y una vez terminó de trenzar su cabello, lo único que le faltaba para estar lista, corrió por el corredor.

Descubrir a mitad del camino que iba en dirección opuesto retrazó un poco su salida, pero minutos después finalmente llegó a la puerta principal del dormitorio y la abrió, vio de inmediato a Kintarou sentado de cuclillas junto a su perro.

Tricky fue el primero que la notó, mas en cuanto ladró y batió su cola, Kintarou alzó su cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla.

—Buenos días, Tooyama-kun —saludó Sakuno, imitando la expresión de Kintarou sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¡Sakuno-chan, te estaba esperando!

Aunque Sakuno sintió la necesidad de disculparse por su demora, esta se desvaneció gracias a la clara alegría de Kintarou. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella seguido de su mascota y señaló la calle más cercana.

—Vamos a desayunar, ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Y con eso decidieron qué sería lo primero que harían ese día.

* * *

Tricky lideró el camino, contento incluso cuando el semblante de Kintarou se tornó sombrío gracias a la cantidad de lugares todavía cerrados y al que los que se ya encontraban abiertos prohibían el ingreso de mascotas.

Sakuno estuvo a punto de sugerir que compraran algo en alguna tienda para comerlo en un parque; aun así, ver un pequeño café que apenas estaba siendo abierto, el cual tenía una sección al aire libre aun cuando todavía no habían sacado las mesas y sillas de esta, la hizo cambiar de idea.

—Voy a preguntarles... —dijo ella, ignorando el aviso sobre mascotas, e ingresó al local, dejando a Kintarou en la entrada de éste.

Al hablar allí con dos de los empleados del café y explicarles la situación —y prometerles que Tricky no causaría problemas—, ellos asintieron comprensivamente y le aseguraron que podían hacer algo.

Fieles a su palabra, ambos sacaron una de las mesas exteriores y un par de sillas y las acomodaron cerca de la entrada, dejándola con dos copias de la carta y una promesa de que volverían pronto a tomar sus órdenes.

—Podemos sentarnos aquí —indicó Sakuno, haciéndole un gesto a Kintarou para que se acercara.

Por un momento Kintarou no se movió, observándola con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, pero luego corrió hacia ella.

—¡Eres una genio! —exclamó, luciendo genuinamente impresionado; Tricky ladró como si le estuviese dando la razón—. ¡Eres la mejor!

Era imposible no sonrojarse ante eso.

—N-no es para tanto.

—Claro que sí —insistió Kintarou, tomando asiento y agarrando el menú pero observándola a ella sin parar de sonreír—. Eres mejor que Shiraishi. No sé si él hubiese logrado lo mismo.

Segura de que cada vez estaba más roja, Sakuno inclinó su cabeza y se fijó en el menú, mas en lugar de leerlo, le prestó atención a Kintarou, quien ahora estaba comentando en voz alta cada plato que le llamaba la atención.

Al final, ambos se decidieron por pedir chocolate caliente y diversas porciones de bizcochos que prometieron compartir y así lo hicieron, con Sakuno probando uno o dos mordiscos de cada uno, Kintarou arrasando con el resto y Tricky comiendo pedazos pequeños de los menos dulces.

Pese a la cantidad de comida ordenada, el desayuno se acabó en un parpadeo y pronto estuvieron de regreso a las calles de Osaka, cada vez más ajetreadas según el sol continuaba su camino hacia su ápice.

—Ahora... —Kintarou se aclaró su garganta y frunció el ceño, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en lo que estaba a punto de sugerir. Sakuno aguardó con paciencia, observándolo de reojo mientras continuaban andando sin ningún rumbo fijo aparente.

—¿Quieres ir al mar?

De manera inconsciente, Sakuno contuvo la respiración por un segundo antes de sonreír con sus ojos brillantes y asentir.

Todos los años planeaba ir junto a Tomoka a pasar al menos un día en la playa más cercana durante las vacaciones de verano y todos los años siempre ocurría algo que se los impedía. Era algo que ella comenzaba a considerar un imposible, aun cuando no dejaba de intentarlo debido a lo mucho que le gustaba el mar, y que no había creído que haría justo en este viaje.

Kintarou sonrió y detuvo a la primera persona con la que se cruzaron para confirmar cómo podrían llegar desde allí a la playa que había pensado.

La perspectiva de sentir la brisa marina y de nadar entre las olas más cercanas a la costa la hizo continuar sonriendo mientras caminaron hasta una parada de buses cercana, al menos hasta que recordó un detalle.

—Oh —murmuró Sakuno, desanimada. Kintarou giró a verla de inmediato, por lo que Sakuno alzó un poco su voz para explicarle—. Pero no traje un vestido de baño...

Por lo que ni siquiera podía decir que solo necesitaba ir hasta los dormitorios de Shitenhouji por tal prenda.

Sakuno se preparó para ver a Kintarou decepcionado o incluso molesto, mas él solo sacudió su cabeza.

—Pero no tenemos que nadar —insistió Kintarou.

Incapaz de contradecir eso y todavía deseosa de ir a la playa, Sakuno solo pudo asentir.

* * *

El viaje fue corto y en cuanto llegaron Sakuno misma fue incapaz de negarse cuando Kintarou la tomó de la mano antes de comenzar a correr hacia la arena junto a Tricky.

Por unos minutos Sakuno solo pudo sonreír, disfrutando tanto del aroma salino y de la refrescante brisa marina que ni siquiera le importó el sentir arena en sus zapatos o el hecho de que las animadas exclamaciones de Kintarou estaban atrayendo demasiadas miradas.

Pero luego, como si se tratase de una maldición, eso llegó a su fin.

En un parpadeo el sol desapareció tras las pocas nubes que había en el cielo y un fuerte trueno fue toda la advertencia que recibieron antes de que una fuerte llovizna comenzase a caer sobre ellos y aunque la mayoría de los que estaban en la playa echaron a correr en busca de un refugio, Kintarou se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia el cielo.

—Pero... —se quejó en voz baja, desanimado.

—Tooyama-kun, no creo que debamos quedarnos... —dijo Sakuno, no sin sentirse tan decepcionada como Kintarou, y si bien sabía que lo más seguro era que este solo fuese un chubasco de verano que acabaría pronto, permitiendo de nuevo que el sol brillase y volviese a sentirse el calor típico de la estación, sabía que no era una buena idea que se quedaran allí hasta que eso sucediese.

—Creo... —continuó Sakuno, mirando a su alrededor mientras mordía su labio inferior por un segundo, pensativa—. Creo que vi una zona de descanso cuando veníamos. Podríamos esperar ahí.

Y ella recordaba que aquel sitio tenía techo, además de algunas sillas de madera y mesas de concreto, por lo que al menos podrían escapar de la lluvia que ya estaba comenzando a hacerla tiritar.

Kintarou suspiró sonoramente, mas asintió, dejó su cabeza gacha y su vista en el suelo y comenzó a andar.

—Está bien.

Caminaron en un inusual silencio, el cual continuó incluso cuando llegaron a la susodicha zona, donde varias otras personas se encontraban escampando. 

¿Qué podía decir para cambiar eso? Sakuno pasó varios minutos pensándolo mientras observaba a Tricky, el único que parecía seguir contento pese a la lluvia, mas no se le ocurrió nada.

Sin embargo, cuando ella ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida y aceptar consigo misma que no sabía qué hacer o decir, Kintarou suspiró con fuerza y apoyó su frente contra la mesa que tenían delante de ellos antes de hablar.

—Lo siento, Sakuno-chan.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Sakuno, confundida por la disculpa fuera de lugar.

Kintarou se reacomodó, dejando su cabeza recostada de medio lado, y frunció los labios en un mohín al tiempo que la observó desde su extraña posición.

—Fue mi idea venir —pronunció, sonando poco contento—. Y lo arruiné.

Sakuno parpadeó, cada vez más desconcertada.

—Pero no es tu culpa que lloviera. 

Y eso era algo obvio; aun así, Kintarou negó con su cabeza sin enderezarse.

—Shiraishi me dijo una vez —confesó en voz inusualmente baja, obligando a que Sakuno se inclinase un poco hacia él para poder escucharlo sin que la lluvia o las conversaciones cercanas se lo impidieran— que correr en la playa sin ninguna razón es peligroso. Y que puede atraer desastres.

Por unos segundos, Sakuno no entendió; pese a eso, el vago recuerdo de la estrategia de la mano venenosa que aparentemente el previo capitán de Shitenhouji, Shiraishi, usaba para convencer a Kintarou, la hizo hacerse una idea de a qué se refería Kintarou y qué tenían que ver las palabras de Shiraishi con la lluvia actual.

—Pero eso no... —comenzó, en parte queriendo explicarle a Kintarou que eso no tenía que ver necesariamente con el clima, mas el recuerdo de su propia mala suerte con el mar la detuvo. Quizás lo que creía Kintarou no carecía de sentido, aun cuando la razón podía ser otra—. Tal vez —dijo, sintiéndose avergonzada— fue culpa mía.

Kintarou abrió sus ojos por completo debido a la sorpresa y se enderezó en un parpadeo, golpeando con sus manos la mesa en la que había apoyado su cabeza hasta hace unos instantes.

—¡Claro que no!

Tricky ladró, sobresaltado, y aunque quizá eso también había atraído la atención de algunos de los presentes, Sakuno los ignoró, mucho más preocupada por calmar a Kintarou, quien parecía molesto de que Sakuno se estuviese culpando a sí misma.

Por eso, Sakuno se concentró en rememorar todos los incidentes que le habían impedido ir a alguna playa desde que tenía memoria y pese a que Kintarou hizo muecas todo el tiempo, la escuchó de comienzo a fin sin interrumpirla.

—Pero... —habló, pensativo, cuando Sakuno terminó de contarle—. No, no, es mi culpa —insistió pocos segundos después, negando con su cabeza—. Pero ya sé —continuó antes de que Sakuno pudiese contradecirlo—, te compensaré.

—N-no tienes que —balbuceó Sakuno. Independientemente de quién tenía la culpa, Kintarou no tenía que compensarla de ninguna manera.

—Claro que sí —reiteró Kintarou con un semblante decidido—. Quería que pudieras divertirte, Sakuno-chan.

Esas palabras, que quizás deberían hacerla sonrojarse por completo, la hicieron sonreír con sinceridad.

—Lo estoy haciendo.

Los ojos de Kintarou se iluminaran ante eso y le correspondió su sonrisa con una incluso más grande.

—Pero mañana será mejor —anunció Kintarou tras eso, alzando su cabeza y enderezando su postura como si quisiese verse solemne—. Iremos a un festival.

* * *

Después de la mañana interrumpida por la lluvia no pudieron hacer más que volver a la casa de los Tooyama, donde pasaron el resto del día con ropa seca —prestada por la señora Tooyama, en el caso de Sakuno—, bebidas calientes y juegos de mesa.

El día siguiente comenzó con aun menos acontecimientos, con un desayuno en la casa de los Tooyama seguido por un entrenamiento del club de tenis de Shitenhouji del que Kintarou no se pudo escapar y al que Sakuno lo acompañó, decidida a animarlo en cualquier partido de práctica.

Podía decirse que, a diferencia del primer día, nada de eso parecía lo que haría una turista de visita en la ciudad, pero incluso cuando comenzó el atardecer que llevaría a su última noche en Osaka, Sakuno no se arrepintió.

Era extraño cómo algo que en algún momento había dejado de entusiasmarla volvía a ser divertido, tal como lo era el que una acción tan simple como compartir un bento o dar una vuelta por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo fuese entretenido, y todo era gracias a Kintarou.

El pelirrojo siempre lograba de alguna manera que nada, por simple que fuese, resultase aburrido, consiguiendo con ello que el tiempo pasase tan rápido que los tres días que su abuela le había dado generosamente estaban llegando a su fin con exorbitante rapidez.

Y ahora, sin embargo, no estaba entristecida por eso, pues estar en un festival junto a Kintarou era demasiado entretenido para pensar en despedidas.

Solo recorrer diversos puestos, deteniéndose para participar en alguno de los juegos o para comprar comida que luego compartían, mientras charlaban de un tema u otro era suficiente para borrar de su mente cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo el hecho de que había tanta gente que caminar no era fácil, cosa que normalmente debería hacer menos agradable estar allí.

¿Era igual para Kintarou?

Viéndolo sonreír con su inacabable y contagioso entusiasmo, Sakuno quería creer que así era.

—Y entonces... —Kintarou se detuvo a mitad de su relato sobre los incidentes ocurridos durante el último festival que había organizado el colegio Shitenhouji, mirando a su alrededor.

Repentinamente consciente de que las personas a su alrededor se habían comenzado a moverse al mismo tiempo en la misma dirección, Sakuno los observó, confundida por un segundo, antes de recordar que faltaba el espectáculo principal de cualquier festival de verano.

—Parece que van a comenzar los fuegos artificiales —dijo, esperando no equivocarse al suponer tal cosa.

—¡Yo sé dónde podemos verlos bien! —anunció Kintarou, tomándola de la mano para llevarla trotando con él en una dirección diferente a la de los demás.

Subieron varias escaleras de piedra y viraron un par de veces hasta llegar hasta una pequeña plataforma en una zona elevada donde solo unas pocas personas, la mayoría locales, se encontraban.

Desde allí, el cielo nocturno parecía continuar hasta la eternidad y de repente, acompañado con un fuerte sonido, la primera estela de luz brilló en el cielo para luego explotar en una lluvia verde que iluminó el panorama.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —celebró Kintarou.

Poder contemplar fuegos artificiales sin tener que mantener su cabeza ladeada hacia arriba y sin necesidad de buscar constantemente un espacio por el que pudiese ver el cielo sobre las cabezas de las personas más altas que estaban a su alrededor, era una nueva experiencia para Sakuno, por lo que no pudo contestar más que apretando un poco la mano de Kintarou mientras contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, observando sin parpadear las luces de colores.

Sakuno no estuvo segura de cuánto duró la función pirotécnica, pero el final lleno de luces azules, amarillas y rojas la dejó con una sonrisa emocionada con la que se giró hacia Kintarou para agradecerle por haberla llevado allí.

—Realmente me alegra que estés aquí, Sakuno-chan —aseguró Kintarou, sonriéndole sin hacer ningún movimiento para moverse, pese a que todos los que habían estado observando el espectáculo en esa área poco conocida habían comenzado a retomar sus pasos para regresar a las zonas más concurridas y con más posibles actividades que ver el cielo nocturno, el cual por ahora estaba parcialmente oculto debido a la nube artificial dejada por la pólvora.

—A mí también —aceptó ella con sinceridad.

—Y.... bueno.... —Kintarou soltó su mano y se removió, como si se estuviese apoyando primero en un pie y luego en el otro, sin atreverse a dar un paso en ninguna dirección.

—¿Pasa algo, Tooyama-kun? —cuestionó Sakuno, preocupada. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía inquieto y que lo escuchaba balbucear.

Kintarou inclinó su cabeza y mordió su labio inferior por un momento, luciendo indeciso. De repente, volvió a alzar su rostro y se acercó a ella con un paso decidido y un segundo después, Sakuno sintió los labios de Kintarou prácticamente en la comisura de sus propios labios.

Tras eso, Kintarou se alejó un par de pasos y pasó una mano por su cabello, tan rojo como su rostro en ese instante, apartando su mirada de Sakuno y sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—La próxima vez es mi turno —afirmó y tras unos instantes aclaró a qué se refería—: De ir a Tokio a verte.


	8. Y después...

Aunque había pasado demasiado en solo tres días, la noche del festival se convirtió en lo único en su mente y distraída como estaba, el despedirse de la familia Tooyama, de Watanabe y de Kintarou mismo fue algo que ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y antes de que Sakuno pudiese recordar preocuparse por agradecerles apropiadamente, se encontró en un tren de regreso a Tokio.

Sakuno estaba consciente de que no debería sentirse tan estupefacta y que incluso debía haberlo previsto, pese a lo rápido que había sucedido todo.

Porque aquel beso no era realmente una sorpresa, no después de que ella había decidido viajar sola y él le había dado la bienvenida con tanta alegría; por no mencionar que ella había aceptado cada gesto de afecto de Kintarou sin pensarlo y con gusto, pues su cercanía se le antojaba como algo natural y la alegría que le producía parecía infinita.

Y aun así, ahora sentía que algo había cambiado, que no podría ver a su abuela a los ojos y pedirle que le permitiera viajar a Osaka —quizás por un fin de semana, quizás durante algún feriado— nuevamente y que la próxima vez que se reuniese con Kintarou tendría que darle una respuesta a una pregunta que Kintarou no había hecho, sin duda porque conocía la —obvia— respuesta.

Solo pensar en que Kintarou podía leerla tan bien bastó para que Sakuno sintiese su rostro enrojecer, por lo que lo ocultó tras sus manos, deseando que los demás pasajeros del tren no se percatasen de ello.

Si el viaje le había parecido corto de ida, el de regreso lo fue aun más y mucho antes de que Sakuno se sintiese preparada para enfrentar a quien la recogiera y responder interrogantes sobre sus vacaciones sin terminar como un colorado manojo de nervios que podría incluso causar que se hiciesen una idea equivocada de lo acontecido, Sakuno escuchó el llamado que indicaba el nombre de la próxima estación a la que llegarían en cuestión de minutos, la misma estación en la que tenía que quedarse.

Sakuno bajó su equipaje y aguardó junto a la puerta, no sin sentirse reticente y queriendo permanecer en el tren y usar sus famosos despistes como excusa más tarde, pero en cuanto el vehículo se detuvo, ella abandonó el vagón sin demora y de inmediato miró de un lado a otro, buscando algún rostro familiar.

El déjà vu que le produjo el no ver a nadie no le causó un nerviosismo semejante al de la última vez y Sakuno estaba comenzando a pensar en buscar dónde sentarse para esperar pacientemente cuando una suave melodía, proveniente de uno de sus bolsillos, le notificó que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

Este, descubrió al sacar su teléfono móvil, era de su abuela, quien aparentemente planeaba ser quien la recogería, pero el entrenamiento del equipo de tenis de Seigaku aún no se había acabado, por lo que no conseguiría llegar pronto.

Luego de pensarlo por un momento, Sakuno le contestó asegurándole que podía llegar a casa sola y así lo hizo, agradeciendo el tiempo adicional que tenía para calmarse por completo antes de encarar a su abuela.

Ese plan, que parecía tan bueno en un comienzo, no resultó serlo.

Incluso mientra desempacaba y dejaba en la sala los omiyage que había comprado para no olvidar entregarlos después, su mente continuaba repitiendo el mismo suceso una y otra vez y en el instante en que Ryuuzaki Sumire llegó a casa y anunció su llegada con un buen humorado grito, Sakuno se sobresaltó al punto de dejar caer lo que tenía en sus manos.

Por suerte solo era ropa que planeaba dejar en el cesto junto a la lavadora.

Una vez recogió del suelo la ropa que había caído y la dejó en el sitio adecuado, Sakuno titubeó por unos segundos, mas finalmente se dirigió a la entrada para saludar a su abuela.

Estaba segura, al fin de cuentas, de que sus nervios podrían incluso crecer si aplazaba más este encuentro.

Sumire ya se encontraba en la cocina, hirviendo agua para un té o quizás incluso un café, y apenas giró su cabeza para mirarla por encima de su hombro cuando escuchó sus pasos.

—¡Aquí estás, Sakuno! —la saludó con una sonrisa—. Ya estaba pensando en ir a la estación y buscarte en los alrededores.

La broma hizo que Sakuno hiciese un pequeño mohín de falsa molestia. Era cierto que su sentido de orientación no era el mejor, pero al menos nunca se había perdido camino a casa.

—¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? —preguntó en vez de reclamarle, sabiendo por experiencia que hacer tal cosa solo serviría para que Sumire rememorase algún vergonzoso incidente relacionado con sus despistes.

—Como todos los años tras las nacionales —suspiró Sumire, sacando dos pocillos—. Siempre hay algunos de tercer año que quieren seguir en el club por tanto como puedan y algunos de segundo que quieren y no quieren encargarse de todo.

Sakuno rió con suavidad, acostumbrada a escuchar tal cosa de su abuela todos los años, mas se interrumpió bruscamente al notar que Sumire había girado en sus talones y ahora la estaba observando con una mirada penetrante.

—¿Y cómo estuvo tu viaje? —cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

Tensa, Sakuno tragó saliva y jugueteó con sus manos, pero se obligó a no apartar la vista al responder.

—Bien, fuimos a muchos lugares. —Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Sakuno comenzó a hablar rápidamente de todo lo que no tenía que ver con el festival: Tricky, los diversos parques y puestos de comida, la rueda de la fortuna, lo solícitos que habían sido los padres de Kintarou y el profesor Watanabe.

Todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto; aun así, eso no impidió que continuase inquieta, temiendo que Sumire le preguntase qué estaba omitiendo.

Para su suerte, eso no ocurrió.

—Sakuno —dijo Sumire, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad, en un momento en el que Sakuno hizo una pausa para tomar aire mientras consideraba qué más contarle—. Sabes que confío en ti.

Lo dicho por su abuela la dejó sin palabras por unos segundos.

Ella sabía eso y también sabía que no había hecho nada malo, pese a que no estaba segura de que Sumire aprobaría su motivación —llamada Kintarou— tras el viaje. O quizás Sumire también sabía eso y a su manera le había dado una oportunidad y ahora lo estaba aprobando.

Sintiéndose más tranquila al solo pensarlo, Sakuno asintió con su cabeza.

—Sí.

Sumire la examinó con atención por un largo rato y luego, como si Sakuno acabase de pasar una prueba secreta, asintió para sí misma.

—Sigue así, entonces —pronunció con el comienzo de una sonrisa que se agrandó en cuanto continuó hablando y que no desapareció de su rostro cuando el pitido de la tetera llenó la cocina de ruido—. Que estés en esa edad no quiere decir que puedes ir y hacer estupideces.

—¡Abuela! —reclamó Sakuno, convencida de que, una vez más, su rostro estaba haciendo visible el bochorno que esas palabras le producían.

* * *

En cierta forma, Sumire había sido un reto más simple que Tomoka y Sakuno estuvo segura de eso una semana después.

—¡No me vas a hacer esperar un día más! —exclamó Tomoka en el mismo instante en que la vio en el colegio el primer día de regreso a clases.

Si bien Tomoka había viajado con su familia a Hokkaido para aprovechar la última semana de vacaciones de verano, estaba claro que consideraba que esos siete días, los cuales habían alargado su espera por escuchar todo sobre las aventuras de Sakuno en Osaka, no cambiaban el hecho de que era Sakuno la que no le había dicho nada ni antes del viaje ni en el minuto exacto en que regresó a Tokio.

—Tomo-chan, te traje esto —dijo Sakuno, queriendo desviar el tema por ahora. Estaban en un salón de clases, al fin de cuentas, y aunque eran pocos los estudiantes que ya se encontraban ahí, eso no quería decir que deseaba tener esa conversación donde cualquiera de sus compañeros podía escucharla.

Tomoka frunció el ceño, mas agradeció el omiyage con sinceridad y se cruzó de brazos.

—A la hora de almuerzo, en los jardines —indicó con un tono definitivo—. No pienso esperar más que eso.

Sakuno contuvo una risa, divertida ante la impaciencia de su amiga, y asintió.

Ese corto entretenimiento que sintió fue remplazado por un ligero nerviosismo que Sakuno se tragó para hablar del viaje mientras almorzaban, teniendo a Tomoka como una oyente atenta que solo la interrumpió para tener una mejor idea de las anécdotas que Sakuno estaba contando sin respetar ningún orden cronológico.

En el instante en que Sakuno no supo qué más decir —de lo que quería contar, por lo menos—, Tomoka suspiró, dejó su codo derecho contra una de sus rodillas y apoyó su rostro en su mano, observándola todo el tiempo con una expresión pensativa.

—Ese niño mono te tiene encantada —comentó con firmeza.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Sakuno, sin saber cómo tomarse el comentario. Tomoka ignoró su suave interjección y continuó.

—Lo que importa es que tú también a él —afirmó y eso sí fue algo que Sakuno captó con toda claridad y sobre lo cual sabía la respuesta. Segura de que estaba a punto de ponerse roja, inclinó su cabeza y fingió concentrarse en lo que quedaba de su comida, pero eso no bastó para que su amiga no notase su reacción—. ¿¡Sakuno, qué más pasó!? —gritó, inclinándose hacia ella con claro interés.

Tal como solía suceder, Sakuno terminó contándole con susurros balbuceantes, cada vez más abochornada e incapaz de ver a su amiga mientras lo hizo.

Pese a eso, al terminar de relatarle lo que no se había atrevido a narrarle a su abuela, Tomoka sonó irritada al hablar.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —repitió Sakuno, confundida, al tiempo que alzó su vista.

Tomoka la fulminó con su mirada y se cruzó de brazos, luciendo seria como casi nunca lo hacía.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —cuestionó, apretando sus labios como si se estuviese conteniendo por ahora de decir más.

—Tooyama-kun prometió que vendría a visitarme —replicó Sakuno, suponiendo que a eso se refería Tomoka.

—Ese es un comienzo —asintió su mejor amiga y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, todavía viéndola, antes de finalmente decir algo que Sakuno no había esperado escuchar—. Pero Sakuno, yo pensaba que te gustaba Ryoma-sama.

Esas palabras, tan directas como todo lo que decía Tomoka, dejaron a Sakuno paralizada por un largo momento, en el que no pudo hacer más que fijar su atención en la grama sobre la que se habían sentado y tragar saliva con dificultad.

Era cierto que le gustaba Ryoma, quizás desde el mismo día que lo había conocido, y no había dejado de admirarlo; sin embargo, el tiempo y la distancia la habían llevado a aceptar que estaban en mundos diferentes y soñar que su regreso —el cual seguía segura de que ocurría en un futuro cercano— cambiaría tal cosa no tenía sentido.

Probablemente nunca lo olvidaría; lo recordaría con cariño años después como la estrella más brillante que había conocido. No obstante, no era una lejana estrella a la que planeaba seguir sin cansancio, ni pensaba aguardar hasta que un milagro la acercase a ella

Y Kintarou... Kintarou no era Ryoma, ni podía verlo como un remplazo de éste. Era alguien capaz de alegrar su día sin si quiera esforzarse, quien la impulsaba a hacer lo que pudiese para recorrer el terreno que los separaba con el propósito de al menos verlo y quien la hacía sonreír y emocionarse con solo un gesto.

No había formar de compararlos, aunque ambos jugasen tenis y fuesen rivales, y tener que hacer tal cosa era doloroso, casi como un insulto a los sentimientos tan distintos que le provocaba cada uno de ellos.

—Ryoma-kun... —dijo al fin en voz baja, incapaz de que su voz no temblase un poco pese a que pudo ver de frente a Tomoka mientras hablaba— es... diferente.

—Si estás segura... —Tomoka parecía estar dispuesta a no exigirle mayores explicaciones, aun cuando al mismo tiempo no lucía convencida.

Contrario a como se había sentido momentos atrás, al pensar en Ryoma, Sakuno se encontró sonriendo y asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Completamente.

Esta vez, Tomoka parpadeó y permaneció unos segundos con su boca abierta, obviamente sorprendida.

—Siento que creciste mientras no te vi —comentó, alzando sus cejas como si quisiese implicar algo más; sin embargo, Sakuno no estaba segura de qué era.

—¿Pero sigo midiendo...?

—O no —la interrumpió Tomoka con un sonoro suspiro—, ya ni sé.

Si bien Sakuno pensó en preguntarle a qué se había referido, el sonido de su teléfono móvil la interrumpió. Era una llamada de un número desconocido y pese a que Sakuno dudó sobre contestar, finalmente se decidió a hacerlo bajo la mirada curiosa de Tomoka.

—¿Si?

—¡Sakuno-chan, ya llegué! —El grito debería hacerla separar el teléfono de su oído, mas el reconocer la voz hizo que Sakuno lo apretase más contra su oreja al tiempo que sonrió.

—¡Tooyama-kun!

Kintarou habló rápidamente, contándole que estaba en Tokio por una invitación a unos partidos amistosos que se jugarían mañana y él había decidido ir un día antes que el resto de los jugadores de Shitenhouji. También le dijo que sus padres le habían regalado un celular y le prometió que tendría cuidado de no romper este y para terminar, le mencionó en qué estación se encontraba: la más cercana a Seigaku.

Eso bastó para que Sakuno dejase su bentou casi vacío en la grama y se pusiese de pie.

—Voy para allá.

No tardaría más de diez minutos en llegar, sabía Sakuno, y solo recordó el único pero existente sobre lo que había prometido hacer cuando Tomoka habló en cuanto ella terminó la llamada.

—¿Sakuno, recuerdas que todavía nos faltan clases? —Tomoka parecía estar a punto de soltar una carcajada y Sakuno se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Oh....

Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, Tomoka suspiró, se puso de pie y colocó una de sus manos en un hombro de Sakuno.

—Inventaré una excusa sobre tu ausencia —afirmó con una sonrisa cómplice al tiempo que le guiñó un ojo—. Y deja tu maleta, entregaré los trabajos que nos pidan por ti.

Claramente todo eso era una locura y si su abuela se enteraba, cosa posible aunque no tenían clase de matemáticas con ella durante la tarde, sin duda recibiría un regaño de su parte. Aun así, Sakuno no sentía deseos de volver a llamar a Kintarou, disculparse con él y acordar encontrarse más tarde.

—Gracias, Tomo-chan —dijo con sinceridad y una vez Tomoka reiteró su apoyo, Sakuno comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

—¡Espero el reporte mañana! —se despidió Tomoka.

Convencida de que su rostro estaba demasiado rojo para apenas haber comenzado su camino, Sakuno aceleró más su paso, agradeciéndole en su mente a Tomoka una vez más a pesar de su vergüenza.

* * *

Sakuno estaba segura de que había recorrido el camino hasta la estación en tiempo record, pero también estaba convencida de que su corazón no estaba latiendo de manera tan acelerada solo por lo rápido que había trotado.

Quizá no debería estar tan impaciente, pues no había pasado sino un poco más de una semana desde la última vez que lo había visto; quizá debería estar nerviosa, incapaz como era de no recordar lo ocurrido en el festival; mas según bajó las escaleras velozmente, Sakuno se encontró sonriendo mientras buscaba entre las pocas personas presentes la melena roja de Kintarou y no tardó en hallarlo, sentado en cuclillas junto a una maquina expendedora.

—¡Too...! —Sakuno se acalló de repente. Por alguna razón, seguir llamándolo así ahora sonaba extraño, por lo que luego de morder por un segundo su labio inferior y esperando que el calor que todavía percibía después de correr ocultase su sonrojo, Sakuno lo llamó—: ¡Kintarou-kun!!

Kintarou se enderezó como un resorte, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia y brillante.

—¡Sakuno-chan!

En un impulso, no muy diferente al que la había llevado a ir a Osaka a verlo, Sakuno no disminuyó la velocidad de su andar y al llegar a él, lo abrazó.

Sin duda lo tomó por sorpresa, pues debido al empuje, Kintarou dio un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que la rodeó con sus brazos, pero se recuperó casi de inmediato y dio una vuelta, riendo feliz, antes de bajar sus brazos y aflojar un poco su agarre, haciendo que los pies de Sakuno volviesen a tocar el suelo.

No había necesidad de decir lo mucho que le alegraba verlo, mas cuando Kintarou comentó en voz alta lo contento que estaba de que ella se encontrase ahí, Sakuno coreó sus palabras sin dejar de sonreír.

Aunque todo había comenzado con un par de coincidencias y pese a que quizás solo habían llegado hasta este punto porque ella había actuado sin pensar demasiado, no se arrepentía de nada.

Ahora, más que nunca, estaba convencida de que estaba justo donde y con quien quería.


End file.
